The MRI apparatus is a medically used diagnostic imaging apparatus that produces a nuclear magnetic resonance in a hydrogen nucleus contained in a tissue of an examination target that is placed within a static magnetic field, and obtains a tomographic image of the examination target, according to the nuclear magnetic resonance signal being generated. In the MRI apparatus, since an area available for obtaining the signal is limited in the static magnetic field, conventionally, only a relatively narrow area has been allowed to be subjected to the imaging. However, in recent years, a total body imaging technique using a moving table has been established, and a new system of total body screening using the MRI is now being broadened.
There are two main types in the total body imaging, a multi-station imaging method (non-patent document 1), and a continuously moving table imaging method (patent document 1 and non-patent document 2). Both methods above are to take an image of a wider area (referred to as “total FOV”) in an area available for imaging (referred to as “sub FOV”) that is limited area in the MRI apparatus. The multi-station imaging method is to take an image by dividing the FOV for total body into sub FOV parts, and create a total image by piecing those sub FOV parts together. Since the imaging of each sub FOV is performed by a method that is the same as a general imaging method, there is an advantage that a conventional imaging technique can be easily applied. However, there are also disadvantages as the following: An image may be distorted on a joint, due to inhomogeneity of the static magnetic field and non-linearity of a gradient magnetic field, rendering the joint non-smooth; and since the imaging cannot be performed while the table is moving, the imaging time may be extended in proportion to the time period when the table is moving. If the field of view in the table moving direction is narrow, this may increase the number of times when the imaging is interrupted to move the table, thereby further extending the imaging time and causing a problem.
On the other hand, the moving table imaging method is a method to obtain a signal while the table is moving. In the moving table imaging method that takes an image which is parallel to the table moving direction, the read-out direction should be set to be the same as the table moving direction. However, there is an advantage that a seamless image can be obtained within a short period of time.    Patent document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-135429    Non-patent document 1: Thomas K. F. Foo, Vincent B. Ho, Maureen N. Hood, Hani B. Marcos, Sandra L. Hess, and Peter L. Choyke, Radiology. 2001:219:835-841    Non-patent document 2: David G. Kruger, Stephen J. Riederer, Roger C. Grimmk, and Phillip J. Rossman, Magn. Reson. Med. 2002:47:224-231